Handprint
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Misc. Femslash. Slight trigger warning.


Miss. One shot for any femslash pairing. I had a specific pairing in mind but the way it's written is AU for anyone.

Disclaimer: Oh, my goodness. Technically I own this? I don't own any of the characters you choose to read this for.

* * *

You hold her hand and try not to focus on how breakable she feels under your fingertips.

You kiss her and pretend she doesn't taste exactly how she looks, innocent.

Then you pull her behind you through a dark, crowded house and up the stairs.

She takes off her clothes and lays down in front of you and you act like you don't know that she's never done this before.

You purposely say her name wrong everytime you address her that night and she still comes back, she still let's you push her against a wall the next day and take her for a second time in front of two of your friends.

Her friend that introduced the two of you just glares at you, because they know you know exactly what you're doing.

They know you're just a terrible person and you're using her for what she's worth, sex and another notch in your belt, but you don't give her up.

Everyone's mad by now that you're keeping her to yourself.

The girls that go for you are the promiscuous ones, the ones who are willing to do anything and anyone just so you notice them but she's not one of those girls.

You tell them you'll be done with her soon before "soon" turns into six months and then she tells people she's your girlfriend.

The first time you hear _her_ actually say it out loud you bend her over a table and make her cum right in front of her friend.

You're pretty sure they stop talking afterward.

The first time you see her bending over the sink to try a line of coke you pull her out of the bathroom by her hair because you're the only one allowed to ruin her.

She argues that everyone else does it and only stops complaining when you cut up a sleeping pill into powder and let her snort it.

She doesn't know the difference and is asleep before anyone can tell her.

She tells you later that she doesn't want to try it again and you're fine with that.

She _finally_ manages her first perfect smoke ring and you tell her she did alright.

She only smokes the expensive brand of cigarettes, the ones you have to buy from the smoke shop and can barely afford but you make it work because it gives her something to do when everyone else is doing drugs.

You get your hands on a dusty bottle of wine one night and you found it unopened along with a few others in your basement.

You end up cleaning it off and pouring her a few glasses because weather or not she knows, you do remember taking her virginity, exactly one year ago.

It's not really a celebration to her, it's just a random day in October, so you fuck her with the empty wine bottle until the sun rises and the occasion is over.

She ends up leaving one day, her friend comes back to tell you she went off to college and you're not happy that she's gone because she was still yours to ruin, but you know it's better that you didn't get anymore chances to do so.

You find the white dress she wore the night you first met her on the floor of your closet and it has black hand prints all over it now from when you first grabbed it, thinking it was an old rag, after you painted the living room.

It's a metaphor and it makes you miss her body arching under yours and the sound of her screaming your name.

You finally manage to get your life together.

You had no reason really, you were just tired of everyone and everything.

You have an actual wine rack in your new apartment, it's small but you managed to keep all of those old bottles, except for one, untouched.

There's a girl named Steph that lives across the hall and everytime you hear a knock on your door it's her asking you to fuck her.

You always do because she's good at it and you like the smell of her shampoo, but if you're being honest, you kind of hate Steph.

You get a knock on your door at three in the morning one night and you open it thinking it was Steph, but you find _her_ instead, standing there in wet clothing with a nervous look on her face, playing with the hem of her jacket.

You don't know how she found you, or where she's coming from, or why, after four years, she'd come back to find you, but you end up uncorking one of the bottles of wine off the rack to talk about it.

She tells you that a lot has happened since she last time she saw you and that she used to love you.

She tells you that she's happy that you're alright and that she just wanted to see you again, but she ends up naked across your bed before the sun rises and stays there until it sets.

She ends up missing her own wedding.

She tells him that she's leaving him for you and she moves in a week later.

Steph knocks on the door one night and you close it so fast that your hair blows back before you go in to lay beside _her_.

She cries when you propose a year later and for the first time you _finally_ tell her that you love her, that you did before you even knew how to, and that you always would.

You end up opening another bottle of wine to celebrate, in a similar way to how you did when you were nineteen, and you still have two left.

You end up opening them on your wedding night and first anniversary.

She doesn't know _why_ you buy her flowers in the middle of October every year, so you pretend that it's any random day and not the anniversary of the night you fell in love with her in that white dress with the hand prints on it that's tucked away in a box that she'll never open.

Your only tattoo is her handprint on your ribs and she fits her hand up next to it after its finished and says she likes it.

When you hold her hand now, you focus on how stable she feels under your fingertips, and you like that she still tastes exactly how she looks, like something that you love.

* * *

A/N. This was originally for an OC couple but the formatting allowed it to be used for anyone you choose. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I love hearing all of your fabulous ideas.


End file.
